pepperony pizza
by Temporal Freeze
Summary: bad at summaries so tony and pepper get together have a big battle and whatnot takes place after hostile takeover
1. Chapter 1

YO WASSUP EVERYBODY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THESE FANFICS AND LIKE ALL MY FICS THIS WAS WRITTEN ON AN IPAD SO GRAMMAR AND SPELLING WILL PROBABLY BE BAD AND BECAUSE DISNEY OWN IMAA I WILL RANDOMLY THROW MICKEY MOUSE IN SOMEWHERE. THE EVENTS IN THIS FANFIC TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE HOSTILE TAKEOVER BUT PLEASE R&R

I don't own IMAA or any of this unfortunately only the idea... Sigh

Pepper lay in bed looking at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep after what happened that day, she looked at the clock 2:00 AM it was the weekend so she knew tony would still be in the armoury. Every weekend he just stayed in there until late sunday night. And stayed up all night either working on the armor or watching T.V.

She decided to head down there and left her dad a note saying she had to leave early. When she got there she found tony asleep on the sofa, watching ironically a documentary about superheroes. She thought to herself and then decided she would do it, she walked up to tony and lay down next to him and put his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

Tony awoke not long after to find pepper lying in his arms so he just smiled and squeezed her tighter to his chest. Pepper was still half awake when tony hugged her and she smiled, then closed her eyes again and listened to his heart beat, she was surprised to hear a human heartbeat rather than the hum of the arc reactor in his she loved it all the same.

PEPPER'S POV

I woke up on a sofa and wondered where I was. Then I remembered last night. I remembered falling asleep next to tony, then I shot up. Tony was no longer on the sofa with me, he was ... Making breakfast?

All he said was "morning pep want some bacon? " I stood up and walked over to him hugged him from behind and I said "sure thing tony" and closed my eyes, just loving the fact this wasn't all a dream. We were sat at the table in the armoury eating bacon sandwiches and tony got a ketchup bottle and put some of it on his sandwich. Then I just burst out "Tony, about last night I wa-" tony just slowly leaned in and kissed me, he kissed me!? My eyes fluttered and I just melted into the kiss.

TONY'S POV

"Pepper I'm sorry I jus-" and she kissed me right back, WOW, just WOW. I felt weird it wasn't like kissing Whitney on our date ages ago (broken up now) it felt good, and I grabbed her around the waist and sat her on my lap kissing deeper all the time. I didn't realise how deeply I cared for pepper until now, all my pent up emotions released into this kiss. I loved it and so did she, by the look on her face. And my hands carelessly moved up her back and held the back her head.

NORMAL POV

"Careful not to swallow each other" said someone in the doorway giving a sarcastic cough, it was Rhodey. "Uhh... We were... Uuuhhmm"

(A/N RHODEY RUINS ANOTHER MOMENT, SEE IRON MAN 2 TO SEE WHAT I MEAN)

"I was uhh... Updating the new armour. He he" tony said whilst looking away from Rhodey and looking towards pepper.

"And I was eating breakfast" said pepper sitting down at the table.

"Yeah I could see that" Rhodey said smiling and asked "was it tasty?"

LOL Rhodey smiled to himself and walked over to the sofa the two had slept on and sat down before he shouted "Bout time you two got together!" Tony looked at pepper confused and she shook her head smiling. "Tony, got any ideas for stark solutions yet?" Rhodey asked "ooh ooh ooh, I have an idea for my suit!" Pepper suddenly said and handed tony a crumpled piece of paper and on it was a suit like the mark 6 but instead of red it was purple and the gold was a lighter paler purple.

Later that day tony decided to use the remaining funds from stark international to set up stark solutions and Roberta did all of the legal paperwork for him. Stark solutions was up and running. Tony decided rather than make weapons to make things that could actually help people rather than hurt them. He made a giant version of the arc reactor in his chest to produce sustainable energy from the stark solutions building that could power almost all of America. He also used what money he had left to create one more suit, a suit he named rescue. The president was willing to pay tony $200,000 a year for his electricity taken from taxes, which he used towards new suits, repairs and peppers secret suit he had yet to show her. It was also a lot more portable than Tony's mark II it could compact into a backpack like Tony's but with room to actually put things in it. He decided to give it to her after when he works up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He decided to do it at Friday's school prom. Tony walked up to pepper on Tuesday morning and said "hey pep I was wandering if yo-" but mumbled the last part. "What tony speak up" pepper said getting a hinting feeling what she was being asked. "Pepper Potts will you go to prom with me?" Tony asked sheepishly and all she did was smile.

FRIDAY AT THE PROM

Tony was dancing with pepper both of them enjoying the moment they had together when a good song came on, Hall Of Fame ft will. . Tony said to pepper "I love this song" and smiled as pepper said "me to" and rubbed her head gently against his chest.

Yeh u can be the greatest,

You can be the best,

Can you feel that King Kong banging on your chest,

You can be my world you can be my war,

You can talk to god, go banging at his door,

You can throw your hands up,

You can be the clock,

You can move a mountain,

you can break rocks,

You are the master,

You don't wait for luck,

You can dedicate yourself and you'll find yourself.

If you can dedicate yourself then you'll find yourself were the words stuck in Tony's head. It made him think, what if pepper said no, what if she laughed at him. The same thoughts were going through each others heads. Eventually tony said to pepper who had her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder "Hey pep I want to ask you something important, pep that kiss made me think. I think im in love with you" he mumbled the last part. Pepper was shocked. Tony said "I'm sorry I should have kept that to myse-" it was another moment of passion as pepper kissed tony and he kissed back "so does this mean you love me too?" Tony asked with a grin. Whitney walked through the door furious and was about to stomp up to them and break them apart when a giant ninja with big yellow shoes and very big round ears grabbed her and held his hand over her mouth and dragged her back through the double doors. (LOL WHITNEY GETS KIDNAPPED BY MICKEY MOUSE)

Then the song cut off and the head teacher stood upon the stage and spoke out into the mic. She said "now we will announce the new prom king and queen" she slowly opened the card in her hands. "the prom king and queen is... TONY STARK AND PEPPER POTTS" all of the hall was filled with cheers. as another song came on the couple danced in the center of the dance floor. And the music drifted away into the night. As the couple walked home tony had his arm around pepper and they were holding each other tight. Tony got to peppers house and dropped her off. He said to her "Hey I never got an answer to that question" and she looked him in the eyes and said "More than you will ever know" and smiled as tony caressed her cheek and they kissed again and said their goodbyes. Pepper walked into her house all happy and red blushing and her dad looked at her and said "who's the guy?" Pepper immediately said "Guy, uhhh what guy?" Whilst going redder. "Pepper for starts I saw you outside and second you were all happy and blushing when you came in and finally I can tell when your lying to me"

Pepper groaned and said "It's tony" "tony who" asked her father and all she said was "Tony stark" her dad almost choked on his drink and shouted "tony stark, as in the tony stark owner of stark solutions and his father was head of stark international?!" "Yup" pepper just said and rubbed the back of her neck grinning and chuckled. After that she went to bed and heaved a sigh of relief. When tony got back to the Rhodes house he text pepper to say meet me in the armoury tomorrow at 10am.

The next morning at 9:30 pepper got up and went to check her phone and saw Tony's text. So she got ready and headed to the armoury and tony had made breakfast again but this time it was sausages. " hey tony what's up?" Pepper asked "morning pep I wanted to give you something, but first want anything to eat? "Hhhmmm, no thanks" pepper said and tony just said "I suppose your too excited, huh?" And pepper just replied "uhhh, yeah you rarely call me in here without Rhodey even though we are dating" pepper just realised what she said and then tony just grabbed her by the arm paying no heed to what she said and pulled her to the control panel and started typing things in. A suit dropped down and pepper wondered what tony was doing when it opened with a hiss and tony said "pepper this is rescue, it is the most highly advanced iron man suit yet" pepper just hugged him tight and said "oh thank you tony, thank you, thank you, thank you" all tony said was "When you take it out for a spin just be careful it's still in its experimental stage" Pepper hopped in and zoomed off, tony tapped some more buttons and his suit came down and he followed pepper. Tony saw pepper trying to fly and went face first into a building, tony flew over to her and as she almost did a flying backflip when he caught her in his arms with his faceplate open and laughed quietly. He lowered pepper down to the ground and she just crashed and lay on her back with a big huff and blew a hair out of her eyes. Tony held his hand out and pepper grabbed it and hoisted her up. Her faceplate opened and she giggled and said "wow this is harder than it looks" Tony laughed and kissed her on the cheek and not to far away there was a small flash of a camera. This was going on the news. After their flight session tony turned on the news on the armoury tv and immediately saw the picture from flight practice less than 6 hours ago. The massive headline saying,IRON MAN AND IRON WOMAN Tony and pepper stared at it the picture of iron man with his faceplate off kissing a pink iron man on the cheek. "Son of a bitch got us on camera, we are just lucky you can't see our faces on that pic" pepper ranted. "tony this is all great but we need to be more careful where we make out, especially if we are in the suits" pepper said and tony replied "pep I'm scared, what if ghost saw that he would know my only weakness and he knows you are the only one left that has no armour. If he puts 2 and 2 together he will know my only weakness, you" pepper said back with a smile "one that is so sweet and two I doubt a highly trained assassin will watch news at ten" Tony knew she was right but he still sounded a little scared and depressed.

Almost 200,000 miles away in an old secret english WW2 bunker under london, uk. Three villains sat around a circular table in the dark light looking at a photo, the iron man and woman photo. There was the mandarin, ghost and titanium man. They all wanted the same thing, the death of the man behind the mask...

BOM BOM BOM

I FEEL EVIL AND I HAD A LOT OF INSPIRATION FOR THIS FROM THE SONG HALL OF FAME


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYONE WHEN WE LEFT OFF I FELT EVIL BUT WANTED TO GIVE THIS STORY SOME EDGE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS SCENE WHILST LISTENING TO HALL OF FAME FT WILL I AM AND IMAGINING IRON MAN KICKING ASS SORRY BOUT THAT HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER TWO

I WAS MAINLY INSPIRED BY THE PART JUST AFTER 1:05 AND RUNNING THROUGH HELL WITH A SMILE PART GIVE IT A LISTEN

PS THIS CHAPTER IS THE BIG BATTLE

PPS THIS IS MY FIRST BATTLE SCENE EVAAR SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE R&R AND ENJOY

Tony, Pepper and Rhodey all flew across new york after picking up a strong energy signal. The signal had no ID so it could be from any other country and could not be traced back to anywhere in the world. Tony was getting this nagging feeling something was up but could not get rid of it. Something was wrong he was sure of it. As the three landed in the city center it was deserted to their surprise. Tony took a step further and examined something on the ground, a small metal cog. Then his breathing stopped and he started to choke to the shock of the others. But their questions were answered, they wished they weren't. Ghost faded into view in front of tony with his hand around iron mans throat. Well it looked like it was inside his throat but it was clenching onto tony inside the armour. Pepper was about to step forward and help him when there was a flash of light in front of her and then appeared the mandarin. Pepper flew back and was about to say something before she saw who it was. Rhodey was pissed, his two best friends with their worst enemies. He was about to rage kill them all when his own enemy appeared, titanium man with iron mans stolen spec designs and stolen was 3 vs 3 but they were outmatched. Tony blasted his repulsor in ghosts face as ghost reeled back. Pepper activated her thrusters and flew straight into gene's torso taking him down. Rhodey pulled out his wrist mini gun and shoulder rockets and blasted titanium man back a few feet. Barely.

NORMAL POV

PEPPER

Pepper jumped up from genes body and readied herself for the next attack. Gene threw a punch hard into peppers stomach and follwed with an uppercut. Pepper backflipped after the punch and used her own repulsors to blast genes face. Gene was behind a glowing green shield. She thought he must be weak from the sheer firepower of the attack, she thought wrong. Genes hand moved around and the rings started to glow then he disappeared. Without realising gene popped up right behind pepper. Slowly he moved to an attack position suddenly grabbed her arm and threw her over his head to the ground, then he lifted her up again and threw her into the side of a building. Gene slowly walked over to her. And readied up the rings to blast, but then war machine went flying into him.

RHODEY

Rhodey took a lot of damage from one of Titanium mans mega wrist rockets. He flew back and hit the mandarin lucky for pepper. Rhodey got up and pulled up his shoulder missiles and blasted titanium man for all he's worth. He still advanced through the smoke. The only way to beat him was up close. Rhodey activated his thrusters and full on rugby tackled into titanium man. Whilst off guard Rhodey brought up his fist and slammed it down across titanium mans face. Then Rhodey felt a sharp pain all over his body. Titanium man had his palm against Rhodeys shoulder and it was electrified. Rhodey arched his back in pain and slunk back to the ground. He got up again and was punched hard in the face with an uppercut. He was down but once again got up but he was punched down for the third time. He slowly rose to his feet barely able to stand and titanium man moved back, ran at war machine and did a incredible uppercut to the gut Which would have put the hulk to shame. Rhodey tried to get up but collapsed.

TONY

Tony was barely able to stand, he was taking punch after punch and couldn't keep track of ghost disappearing and reappearing. Rescue and war machine are down his voice nav said in its own robo voice. Tony's HUD brought up two pics, one of Rhodey crushed into the floor and another of pepper and the skyscraper with a large hole in the wall with her in it, neither of them getting up. They were ok but could not hold their own against their enemies on their own. "Activate all armour controls, all suits return to base password is Pepper Potts" tony said to his voice nav "lock all manual controls" he said again war machine and rescue appeared to be retreating but inside Rhodey and pepper were locked out of all manual controls. They started to scream through the com link "TONY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNLOCK OUR SUITS NOW AND GET US BACK IN THERE!" They both shouted as much as they could to no avail. "These are iron mans final words, pepper I love you, Rhodey you are the greatest but these are our last goodbyes, it was an honour serving beside you both" tony said and with that the com channel went dead. Tony was now fighting them all alone.

YOU CAN GO THE DISTANCE

YOU CAN RUN THE MILE

YOU CAN RUN STRAIGHT THROUGH HELL WITH A SMILE

YOU CAN BE THE HERO

YOU CAN GET THE GOAL

BREAKING ALL THE RECORDS THEY THOUGHT NEVER COULD BE BROKE

YEAH DO IT FOR YOUR PEOPLE DO IT FOR YOUR PRIDE

ARE YOU EVER GONNA KNOW IF YOU NEVER EVEN TRY

DO IT FOR YOUR HUNDRED

DO IT FOR YOUR FAME

COZ THERE'S GONNA BE A DAY WHEN YOUR STANDING IN THE HALL OF FAME OOOOOOHHHHOOOO

AND THE WORLDS GONNA KNOW YOUR NAME

OOOOOOHHHHOOOO

Iron man was taking on the three strongest villains he knew of. Tony punched hard into mandarins gut then jumped and kicked him back using both if his feet. As he began to fall back down he activated his thrusters. He zoomed at titanium man and grabbed him by the legs and pulled them from underneath him. There were about 15 versions of ghost all around him. Tony spun in circles and fired his repulsors at full power. One of them hit and fell as the others dissipated. They others were nowhere as weak as iron man. Ghost passed into the floor, mandarin ran at tony and threw a barrage of punches at tony tony reeled back. Titanium man threw a deadly uppercut. Tony once again flew back and this time was caught by ghost in two arms. Ghost stabbed his elbow down on Tony's back. Iron man was almost done. Tony got up and his nav com warned him less then 20% charge left. Tony decided to use his flight tech to his advantage. He flew up to where he could only be attacked by titanium man leaving the other two on the ground. Titanium man followed and then the air battle began iron man got close to him and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Titanium man brought up an arm and defended himself from the attack. Using the other arm he blew an uppercut to iron mans stomach. Tony flew back but regained control. Then a blast whizzed past his face. Tony looked to the source of the blast, ghost. Ghost was using both blasters shooting rapid fire with iron man barely dodging them. Tony had an idea he flew towards titanium, man grabbed him and held him to the direction of incoming fire. Titanium man groaned as the electro blasts hit him hard in the back. He plummeted back to the ground because the blasts had deactivated his armour. He crashed into the sidewalk and didn't get up. Now only ghost and mandarin remained. Tony zoomed back to land and smashed into the rid leaving a crater. Tony let out a large EMP burst and ghost became unable to become unsolid. Tony grabbed ghost and flew him above the water he held ghost on the surface which hurt him a lot. Ghost was let go and went skimming over the water to a distant land known as middle earth. Ghost was gotten rid of too easily. He may be unable to phase through things but he could still generate solidified holograms. He was still on mainland. Tony flew back and found the real ghost next to mandarin. He used the newly installed sonic disrupters from hammers base earlier the day before. The weapon that could fry the man under the suit and leave the suit unharmed. It worked for gene, not for ghost. Tony ran at ghost and they both started attacking each other using their fists. Tony took blow after blow but so did ghost. Tony's nav com warned him of the armour integrity had been breached. There was a large crack through his faceplate an multiple parts of his armour. He took a harder beating than he realised. Tony landed the killer roundhouse kick to ghosts head and ghost fell unconscious to the floor. Whilst this was happening the mandarin was slowly approaching tony from behind. Tony gasped when he realised one was missing, mandarin. He realised too late that the bubble field made by the sonic disrupters only lasted a short while. Mandarin grabbed iron man by the back of the neck. He was picked up and then floored at devastating speed and force. Tony rose to get a right hook to his face, mandarin kicked hard at his midsection. Tony went flying back but it gave him time to get up. He charges his repulsor and did his signature move with a 360' spin and unleashed his extremely powerful blast at nothing. Behind him mandarin appeared after teleporting again. Tony turned around and got a huge uppercut again, his faceplate partly fell to the ground with a clatter. He had blood coming from his mouth which could be barely be seen for he still had most of the mask on. He stood up slowly and got punched down again, again and again. "You never give up do you?" Gene finally growled. "Gene, no matter the disadvantage, the heroes always win" tony said and with that gene snapped. He ripped off the rest of the helmet including faceplate clean off and shouted "People of New York, look at your iron man now. An arrogant rash young boy. It is time for him to be eliminated" as people gathered around they all stared at iron man. Coated in blood and as a mere kid, they were shocked. It was the end of iron man. Tony closed his eyes trying to find peace once again before he died. In doing so he smiled at the moments of his life. His mother his father and unfortunately their death and resurrection, and his friends and his true love who he gave his life for. "This mere boy sent his true love in the suit named rescue, back to his armoury in lockdown to save her from me but now what comes next cannot be stopped" gene shouted to this crowd. Then something snapped in tony when he said that. "No gene you are right, what comes next cannot be stopped" tony replied sorrowfully and said "I am sorry" and at these words tony backflipped from genes arms kicking him in the face at the same time tony now had the upper hand he threw a forceful punch at his face and shouted "I am sorry I trusted you" then threw a harder punch and shouted louder "I am sorry Rhodey trusted you" the he threw a devastating punch at his face once again and shouted louder than he knew possible for him "I am sorry pepper trusted you" he threw a large downward punch bringing gene to his one knee. Tony more pissed than ever seen before shouted "why don't you show everyone here? Why don't you show them the broken little boy behind the mask who was a traitor, a liar, a murderer and a kidnapper? Huh? The broken little kid behind the mask. He was a friend, a friend who I trusted and he destroyed everything that mattered to me. Not anymore" and with that tony fired both his repulsors and unibeam at gene who now fell to the floor. Tony didn't know if he was dead or alive but he didn't care. The final use of the unibeam had depleted his battery core. Tony fell forward and was caught by two people. Rhodey and pepper hugged him tightly and held him up. "That was the most dumb assed decision ever made tony" Rhodey yelled and pepper just cried and held him tight. "Uhhh guys hospital please" tony groaned. And from there they carried him to the hospital. Within the crowd two people were talking and one said "Gimme five bucks, I told you that pic on the news was legit" and the crowd cheered for iron man, Anthony Edward Stark, their protector, their hero.

AND THAT IS CHAPTER TWO OF PEPPERONY PIZZA HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY FIRST EVER FIGHT SCENE PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID /_^

PS SORRY FOR THE CHEESY WW1 BUNKER THING IT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF AT THE TIME

HAVE A GREAT YEAR EVERYBODY OR TWO OR THREE AND IF YOUR DOING GCSE'S SOON LIKE ME GOOD LUCK WITH THOSE TOO HAVE FUN TILL NEXT TIME ON PEPPERONY PIZZA

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

IN THE LAST CHAPTER RHERE WAS MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE PLEASE TELL ME HIW IT WAS, TOO MANY UPPERCUTS?

PS THIS CHAPTER IS SMALL BUT LEADS ON TO MY NEXT PART OF THE STORY

PPS THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT

OOC=Out Of Character

OC=Other Character

AU=Alternate Universe

POV=Point Of View

JUST PUT THAT THERE FOR THOSE WHO WERE LIKE ME AT ONE POINT, SCRATCHING THEIR HEADS HOPELESSLY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT OOC MEANS AND JUST BE HAPPY

Tony woke up in a hospital bed and groaned, he was hurting all over from the battle. But in a way pain was good, it showed you were still alive. Dr Yinsen walked in and started to speak to tony about what happened over the last few days.

Tony was talking with dr yinsen about his heart monitor. At one point during the conversation Yinsen brought up iron man. "So if you are iron man does this mean you have a girlfriend, I saw the news. Wait no, I'm sorry am I prying too much?" Yinsen said rather fast "you are prying a little but I don't mind telling you" tony replied he looked to the hospital side window and yinsen follwed his gaze and said "ahhhh, bow chica wow wow, just kidding"he said again. Tony glared at him but smiled. "You should be able to leave tomorrow but for now you need to rest, hero" yinsen said with a smile and walked away. As soon as he was out of the room Rhodey an pepper ran in. Rhodey hugged him tight and he almost had to be pried off of him with a crowbar. Pepper decided a more personal approach, she sat on the bed next to him slowly, put her arms around his neck and brought their lips together. Tony brought his hands around peppers waist and leaned backwards. He fell onto his back on the bed with pepper still kissing him. "Ahem, get a room you two" Rhodey said. Tony replied "well you are in my hospital room" with a grin. Rhodey just smiled and said back "good to see we got our tony back"

"Tomorrow when I am out of here dinner is on me" tony said waving a credit card in the air. Pepper burst out laughing and said "look at the name on it" it didn't say stark it said Justin hammer. "I know I swiped it from titanium man when he wasn't watching, and also I got these" and tony waved his hand in front of his face with 7 of the ten makluan rings on them. "And last but not least ghosts subsonic particle accelerator" which was what allowed ghost to phase through solid objects. "You see it accelerates body particles movement to a point where they spontaneously accelerate and phase through objects and recombine" tony said. Physics and science not being either peppers nor Rhodeys strong point just laughed. Tony smiled and hugged them both. Tony said "well I hope the villains might cut me some slack now they know I'm a kid" and with that they all laughed. "Listen T I've gotta do homework and I need to do the daily war machine recon so I'll see you tomorrow" Rhodey replied and waved as he walked away and closed the door behind him. Pepper walked over to tony and slapped him "That was for almost leaving me" and then she jumped on him and kissed him desperately and said "And that was for coming back"

Tony hugged pepper for all her worth and lay back into this hospital bed. She hugged him back and lay by his side quietly. "You know if I had known kissing you would keep you quiet I would have done it a lot sooner" tony said stroking her hair gently. She smiled and lay her head against Tony's chest and closed her eyes. Then without realising she drifted off to sleep...

WITH MICKEY

MICKEY mouse was sat on a foldable chair in a large dark room with Whitney on his lap. He was holding her and she was crying into his shoulder. "T-Then me and Tony b-broke up, but I still liked him. He cost my dad his j-job, got arrested because of it and although I like him still he's dating that whore. Pepper. Potts." Whitney cried into his shoulder and mickey gently stroked her hair. It was actually a cute sight until Minnie Mouse stomped in and dragged him away by an ear still holding Whitney in his arms.

WITH RHODEY

He never had any homework to do but still had to do the war machine recon, luckily nothing was up. He just wanted to leave tony with pepper. Rhodey flew back to the armoury in the now dark city and he happened to fly over stark tower. Rhodey landed on the top of the building and sat with his Legs off the top of the roof. He stared up at the stars each one was unique and beautiful in its own way. The stars sat in the sky and watched over them all like guardian angels. The gateways to heaven. Something tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down from the stars to his shoulder. A small snowflake lay gently there gently. Rhodey looked up again and more fell around him. Snow was everywhere. Rhodey deactivated the suit, stood up and span around gently and slowly. He was brought out of his thoughts by iron man and rescue slowly touching down behind him. He turned around to the two and said nothing. Tony and pepper both deactivated the armour and stood either side of him. He put his arms around them both. Rhodey thought, the gates to heaven may be up there but heaven is really here. My two best friends are with me, all my family is ok. And more than that its snowing. Rhodey could not be happier. They re-activated the suits and flew to the armoury where they would all spend the night. Pepper slept with her back against Tony's stomach on the sofa and Rhodey got the medical bed and blanket. Rhodey looked over to his two friends and once again smiled. How he wished he could find true love that easily. He turned over and drifted to sleep.

NORMAL POV

Tony kissed pepper softly on the cheek and held her tightly to his own body. She just felt happy with his presence and with that they both drifted off to sleep.

YAAAY CHAPTER THREE HOPE YOU ENJOYED PS IF YOU HAVE AN IPHONE IPOD OR IPAD CHECK OUT "SURVIVING HIGH SCHOOL" IF YOU ARE A TEEN ON APP STORE WITH SEASON 1 FREE IT IS AMAZING AND READ THE NOVEL BY I LOVE IT ALL BEYOND RECOGNITION HAVE FUN UNTIL CHAPTER 4...


	4. Chapter 4

HEY THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS ESPECIALLY Piper Potts AND Dragon Lover THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND THANKS TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU GUYS, ME AND THOUSANDS OF OTHERS ARE INSPIRED TO DO MORE. THANK YOU FROM ME AND EVERYONE ELSE

NOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR CHAPTER 4

All three children slept sound through the night. They barely remembered iron mans fight. Although there was not a sound. Rhodeys snoring was rather loud. In Rhodeys direction tony threw a coin or rather a dime. Then they all noticed the time.

School was in less than an hour. They all got changed into the spare clothes they kept at the armoury (separate rooms unfortunately for tony) and ran out of the armoury door and snow came flying in. The snow was very high, they might have to use the iron man way out. So after they got out of their wet snow covered clothes tony said "well school is canceled so who wants to play arctic war games?" Pepper and Rhodey looked at him funny and tony said "we all get a suit of arctic armour and it is basically a game of paintball in the snowy blizzard raging outside" Rhodey and pepper looked at each other then at tony and said in unison "heck yeah!"

Tony walked over to his computer and deployed the three suits and said "battlefield?" To them and they said back "New York city" with a grin and said "And no touching the ground or your out" and with that all of them flew out. "Ok so for now I modified the repulsors to act as a paintball gun it will leave a wet red splodge on the armour. If your hit, your out" then all three of them flew in separate directions.

TONY

Tony knew the trick to stealth, blend in and fly low. Tony flew slowly above the street lamps and said to his nav com "search for heat signature and use sensor array to show me the city" it used the same method as a bat it sends out signals. If the signals stop it has hit something, giving a rough map of your surroundings. And because of the cold temperature he would be able to locate pepper and Rhodey easier. He took a left at parkson avenue towards Times Square. Tony had an idea. Tony flew up and decided to lure the others in. He flew behind the jumbo tron and then he started messing with the wiring.

PEPPER

Pepper had the same idea as tony to use heat signatures. All of a sudden a small speck came up far away in red. She flew towards it but it was the Times Square jumbo tron overloading with heat and electricity. A shot whizzed past her head and she knew it was tony. The trap, the heat signatures, poor predictable tony. She flew straight down. There were no cars stupid enough to be out in a blizzard. She flew close to the ground and slowly crept up a building from the opposite side of where she just was. As she reached the top she slowly and quietly moved to the corner of the building. Then the sound of repulsors came in front of her. This time she saw the origin of the shot. Behind the big screen. Pepper. Flew at an angle upwards and in the direction of tony. When she was fairly high up she cut the power to the boots. She flew down at the perfect angle towards tony on top of the big screen. As shots buzzed past her face she shot back with a lot more accuracy and tony had to take cover. Pepper barrelled towards the building with one leg bent and the other braced for impact. As she wanted to, she slightly over shot the screen when landing. In midair she did a full body twist and was now facing where tony would be. Then she landed with a satisfying crunch of snow beneath her feet. The exact moment she landed she crossed her arms and shot a five second repulsor blast and uncrossed her arms leaving a red x across Tony's chestplate as he tried to evade it to no avail. Tony the original iron man was out.

RHODEY

"Incoming communication from iron man arctic suit 003 Tony stark has been eliminated" said his nav com in its robot voice. "Confirm Tony's location" Rhodey said and the nav com replied "two clicks north west sir" Rhodey traveled north west about one point seven clicks and set up position upon a large building. He had swapped his replulsor for his nucleon charge rifle. They were similar but more long range and with a scope for extra precision. Rhodey looked around for pepper, for tony to be eliminated pepper must be nearby. Rhodey noticed the red paint on the back of the large vent tony hid behind earlier. Rhodey looked around but his target could not be spotted. He didn't hear a crunch of snow behind him until he got a red paintball to the face.

NORMAL

"Ohhh yeah, boo ya. I win and you just got painted" pepper yelled at Rhodey. Rhodey didn't care if she won he raised his rifle at her head and pulled the trigger. Because it was a long ranged weapon it was powerful. And because of it being so close the power of it knocked pepper onto her back. Now pepper had the back of her head covered in red paint. Tony and Rhodey laughed and pulled her up. "Well I probably had that coming" pepper said with a groan. "Just don't get cocky, remember which flying superhero saved your lives more times than he can count" Rhodey replied with a smirk. "I think I can repay him for that" pepper spoke with a sly voice to nobody in particular. So with nothing else to do they all headed back to the armoury.

BACK AT THE ARMOURY

Tony was working on his computer with his right hand and his other was holding a mug. He took a sip and started typing furiously at the keypad. He was speaking to himself something about rescue. He was either very tense or just really stressed out. Pepper put down her mug and walked up behind him. She stood right behind him and put her arms around his neck and whispered softly in his ear "are you ok Tony?" She was just worried about him and he relaxed a bit when she gave him a proper hug. "Pepper if anything is wrong I promise to tell you, it's just lately I'm stressed out because i need to keep up my grades and I have to keep my attendance above 80% or Roberta will get arrested. And I have stark solutions to worry about. It's all a bit crazy" she smiled and spoke back "I know a fun way to release some tension" and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tony obviously relaxed when their lips met and responded by putting his hands over her waist. Then he squeezed her ass and she opened her mouth in surprise and Tony's tongue slid in. She gave him a mischievous look and wiggled her tongue in his mouth. After this was over he smiled and held her close. Rhodey decided to pull a prank, he went and opened the armoury door. He grabbed a heap of snow and walked back through to the main control room and he threw a large snowball at the kissing couple who immediately fell apart. Tony was now sitting on the floor with snow in his ear. Tony poked it out and decided to pull a prank of his own. "Hey pep can you help me with this" tony asked whilst Rhodey was rolling around Laughing and she followed him out of the room. The door slid shut and then over the speakers came a song. Rhodey tensed and started to cry then he curled up into a ball on the floor and started rocking back and forth. The song was beauty and a beat by Justin Bieber.

After the song finished pepper and tony walked in laughing. Rhodey shouted at them "that was not a prank that was three minutes of torture, my ears are bleeding" with that Rhodey got to his feet and sat on the sofa. When Rhodey turned the tv on tony turned it off again using extremis and so forth. "Your a kid tony" Rhodey groaned. Nope just looking for something fun to do tony thought.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i hAVENT UPLOADED FOR AGES THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND I AM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS SO I WILL NOW BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS AND IDEAS


End file.
